


Raffles

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, sorta it's not really angst. I'm not sure how to classify this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Sehun make the long trek together every year to arrive in time for The Raffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raffles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still conflicted over the genre of this fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

The sun is shining high in the sky, casting a warm glow on the earth below. It’s the beginning of spring, the earth ready to be fertilized for planting seeds. It’s that time of the year again, for people to travel back to their hometowns for the annual event. Travellers meet along the worn dirt paths, stopping the mules to exchange pleasantries before moving along to their destination. Some travel in families and some travel alone, pulling their lone mule that bears the burden of supplies for their short trip. Villages buzz with conversation as old, familiar faces constantly appear. Children are yet another year older and teenagers have shed baby fat from their cheeks.

Sehun and Jongin travel together every year, back to their village of Sarnia. They have been living in a new town for six years now and they always make the trek up to Sarnia the day before The Raffle. It’s nice to have company and they’re close friends. It makes the trip a lot more bearable, rather than sitting on a horse alone, sullenly looking at the horizon. Sehun is a successful blacksmith who makes the finest swords within the realm in which he dwells. Jongin owns his own tavern and is equally as successful as his friend. He is said to make amazing ale and Sehun can attest to that statement.

The pair always arrive in Sarnia one day before the Raffle to settle in and catch up with old friends. As they do every other year, they book a night with the innkeeper Yixing who always welcomes them with a dimpled smile and a tight hug. The embrace always lingers for a bit before Yixing pulls back, a serene smile on his lips. He ushers them up the rickety wooden stairs to the room in the corner, a spacious expanse with only a bed, desk and drawer inside.

“Get some rest,” Yixing tells them kindly before turning around to leave.

Sehun and Jongin unpack the little amount of belonging they brought with them in a short amount of time. As the finish, they hear a soft knock on their door.

“Come in,” Jongin calls out, pushing himself up from his kneeling position on the floor. All his clothing are neatly placed in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

The door is opened to reveal the pretty face of Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol’s form looming over the former.

“Greetings,” Baekhyun says softly, grinning as Sehun rushes to him immediately, pulling him in for a long hug before doing the same to Chanyeol.Jongin mimics his friend’s actions, embracing Baekhyun and Chanyeol with a greeting on his lips.

The four of them stay in Sehun and Jongin’s room chatting about their lives and catching each other up on gossip within their realm. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had moved out of Sarnia shortly after Jongin and Sehun but when they were younger, the four were the best of friends. They always caused a huge ruckus in Sarnia and the never failed to create more work for the adults of the town, much to their mirth but also displeasure.

They talk for hours, long after the sun goes down. When Baekhyun finally yawns, Sehun suggests that they part for the night. They will all see each other in the village centre the next morning. Getting to their feet, the four embrace once more before Baekhyun and Chanyeol head out to retire for the night. Jongin and Sehun wash up before laying down on their mats, murmuring quietly to each other before they both fall asleep with exhaustion.

 

\--

 

The next morning the rays of sun wake the duo from their slumber. Jongin is up within five minutes and Sehun follows almost right after, contrasting his normal behavior in Cambridge. Sehun normal whines for more sleep, rolling around on his mat until it gets too uncomfortable before he finally gets up. They wash up quickly before retrieving their clothes from the drawer. Their friend Taemin, the local tailor from Cambridge, made them new, top quality garments to don for The Raffle. Once they finish changing, they meeting up with Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Yixing before heading to the village centre.

Many people are already at the village centre, conversing about mundane topics and laughing and humorless jokes. Jongdae and Minseok see the five of the approaching and they wave them over. More hugs are exchanged and they settle into a pleasant conversation.

“How has Sarnia been since last year?” Jongin inquires, gazing upon his old friends’ faces. Minseok and Jongdae still lives in Sarnia where there are both excellent farmers, of whom many people buy goods from.

“The fields, as always, are blessed,” Jongdae replies with a grin, “We harvested much last season.”

“Always good to hear,” Jongin replies with a nod. He refrains from mentioning Zitao.

“How's Luhan doing?” Sehun asks Minseok. Luhan is Minseok’s lover who moved into Sarnia a year after Baekhyun and Chanyeol left. The four have met Luhan one year when they arrived in Sarnia a few days early out of nostalgia.

“He’s doing well. He went back to Guelph two days ago to catch up with friends and family,” Minseok says with a tight smile.

Sehun returns the smile, not pushing the subject any further.

“Alright is everyone present?”

All eyes turn to the east side of the square where everyone has created a clearing out of familiarity. Joonmyeon and Yifan haul in the heavy box, filled with signet rings. As Yifan, the stronger out of the two, fiddles with the box’s placement, Joonmyeon does a quick head count out of memory of habit.

“Do Kyungsoo. Has anyone seen Do Kyungsoo?” Joonmyeon asks.

“I’m here!”

A small male comes running from the west entrance, his clothes disarrayed and his face flushed.

“I apologize for my tardiness, my mule fell during the night and I had to leave it behind,” he explains, making his way towards the crowd.

Kyungsoo spots Jongin and smiles a bit, finding a path towards the taller’s side.

“That is alright, we haven’t started yet,” Joonmyeon replies with a polite smile. He then continues his head count, checking the villagers off in his mental checklist.

Once everyone is accounted for, Joonmyeon starts his speech, the crowd falling silent as they listen to the man. Joonmyeon and Yifan have been conducting The Raffle for as long as Jongin could remember. They age every year but they still look the same, leading the people as the rightful co-leaders of Sarnia.

“…and may the lands be blessed with fertility. May the sun shine down upon the earth and the rain come down in torrents. Now, I will begin The Raffle.”

Joonmyeon reaches his hand into the box and everyone collective holds their breath. Jongin grasps Sehun’s hand tightly as he worries about the results.

Joonmyeon pulls out a signet ring and the colour drains from Jongin’s face.

“Byun Baekhyun, please step forward.”

The colour has left the smaller boy’s face too as he timidly makes his way to the front of the crowd. Jongin can see the panic building up in Chanyeol’s face and he quickly rushes over to his friend, holding his arm while Kyungsoo quickly grabs the other.

Joonmyeon’s head is down as Baekhyun approaches. He slowly lifts his head up, sorrow filling his eyes. He lifts his hand and gently places two fingers on Baekhyun’s forehead.

“May you be blessed for this sacrifice.”

The soldiers in the village grab Baekhyun and quickly bring him to the stake, tying him up securely.

“NO!” Chanyeol screams, tears streaming down his face as he struggles against Jongin and Kyungsoo’s hold. Sehun has to join in restraining Chanyeol.

“We’re supposed to get married this summer, please,” Chanyeol begs, thrashing some more.

“There must be a mistake in the draw, I swear. Jongin, you saw that he reached for another ring right?” Chanyeol pleads to his friend, his face contorted with grief.

Jongin looks away before tears could start streaming down his own face. He ignores Chanyeol.

“May you be blessed Byun Baekhyun,” he says monotonously with the crowd, “thank you for your sacrifice.”

The archers have their arrows readied.

They take aim.  

**Author's Note:**

> a/n I hope you aren't too distraught! this is heavily based off of the short story "The Lottery" by Shirley Jackson. I take no credit for this idea, I just really liked the concept. I just wrote my final exam on it and wow, I didn't know I could be so inspired by college. If anything about the story confuses you, feel free to ask! I made things a little vague to be mysterious ohohoho, you are super mysterious kaithereal. Just to clarify, Tao was sacrificed the year before for The Raffle.


End file.
